beastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas for new books
This is a page where you can submit your ideas for new books. I have an idea for a special bumper edition. It would be called Amentios the Dream Haunter. It's set in the smallest known kingdom, Krenda, which is usually guarded by Amentios. However, the Evil Witch of Krenda, Lamena, has enraged her and caused her to go on a rampage- killing everyone in sight. I have an idea for a book The return of kragos and kildor. Kragos and kildor have returned to the Land of Avantia to steal the golden cup of life and their new animal forms kragos is a rhino and kildor is a horse. Their plan is they kidnap elenna and make tom find her Once that happens they steal the cup of life and return to their realm and Tom has to follow also I have an idea for a beast quest book the beast is called Vakor the ghost snake he lived in the forbidden land but was imprisoned by aduro in a ruby prison at the very edge of the forbidden land and would only appear when all of the peaces of the amulet of avantia where put together now that tom has put together the amulet Vakor has a way of getting back at aduro and Tom for killing the ghost beasts by killing Tom's aunt and uncle then while tom free's his aunt and uncle kill king Hugo.. The Four Masters Tom and Elenna celebrate the safe return of Prince Rotu after their quest to save him from the clutches of the Evil Wizard Zargon after The Prison Kingdom series. But something goes wrong as Zargon has disappeared, the tombs of the legendary Four Masters have been ransacked and four mythical Beasts come to life in the places they were originally killed. Aduro sends Tom and Elenna to defeat them for good. Teknos He is a massive armoured sea turtle who lives in the ocean. He has a very thick shell and his sharp beak can snap just about anything. Mallix Mallix is a huge snake who coils his opponents with his long body and can inject his prey with his venomous fangs. He lives and dwells in the dark forest. Silexa This stone cat attacks with her sharp teeth and claws and can turn her opponents into stone statues. She takes guard in the canyon. Kyron The Lord of Fire himself has power of flame. He has various fire abilities, can summon rain of fire and uses his Phoenix-like Fire powers. He was the last of the dark ancient Beasts. Fatt Fatt is a beast who is good, and lives in the snow where nanook lives. He is like a fat lump who has a big smiley mouth. He has white fur. He is like a yeti. Elenna the Roaring Terror Elenna is cursed by Kensa! Can Tom, Silver Storm, Blizzard and all the good beasts help her? Krenda Krenda is one of the smallest kingdoms known. Its Royal Palace is cantered in its only city (Cephando City), which is surrounded by five towns: Lember, Rocketta, Terrelt, Gamenda and Menneti. Therefore, it is home to only one Good Beast, Amentios the Dream Haunter. Amentios Amentios is a huge, bird-like creature. She is light pink, with red wing tips. Amentios's eyes are cold and blue, and can silence even the most unruly creatures. She is able to send people to sleep at will, and can enter their dreams- often causing them extreme pain through writhing about. She also has the unique ability to summon fireballs; probably because she is somehow distantly related to Epos the Flame Bird, a Good Beast of Avantia. The Glittering Sun Stone The Glittering Sun Stone is a stone which allows Tom to summon one Good Beast of Avantia, Gwildor, Tavania or Rion in order to aid him and Elenna in the fight against Amentios. However, it comes with a price. If the user is not the 'Chosen One' (aka Master of the Beasts), the stone will burn the holder agonisingly, as Lamena soon found out. Thomson Thomson is the Duke of Errinel. He is the son of Elenna and Tom. Lamena Lamena is an evil witch, residing in the Ice Peaks of Krenda. Despite the fact she is very able with magic, she prefers to enrage rather than cast spells. This is shown during the time Leah tells Tom and Elenna about what her father had told her. Lamena is cruel, like most witches, and never thinks twice about her actions, even if they lead to danger. Prologue Leah scrambled across the rocks, looking for medicinal herbs. Her father was ill- so ill he was dangerously close to death. She soon arrived at the Healing Clearing, which was usually full of all kinds of herbs. But not today. As Leah went deeper into the clearing, she noticed that the ground was black and charred. 'Wonder what happened here...' she muttered. Suddenly a loud squawk came from overhead. Turning around, she saw that the squawk had come from a gigantic bird. Although she couldn't see it clearly, Leah knew that a bird that size had to be... 'Amentios! But... But she isn't real!' she whispered in terror. Amentios, having spotted her, flew down low, fixing its cold blue eyes on Leah. Leah began to feel oddly tired all of a sudden. 'So it's...true... Amentios...really can-' Before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed. 'Protect... Krenda!' she yelled, before everything went black. 'The endless slumber awaits...' a taunting voice echoed inside her head. 'NO!" Cukjah He is an angel which was turned into a demon caused by a touch from Kragos & Kildor. He tried to destroy Krenda with his Anger Matter which turned people against every one. But Tom defeated him with his Happy Matter.Category:Ideas for new books Category:Masters of the Beasts Category:Beasts Category:Content